ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
U-Killersaurus
' is a powerful chouju, probably among Yapool's strongest, it later evolves into . IT first appeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers . Subtitle: , New subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius & the Ultraman Brothers First battle against the Ultra Crusaders In the 1980s, the ever plotting Yapool sent a new chouju of his, the U-Killersaurus, to dispose of the four Ultra Brothers; Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace. Their battle began on the moon, with the four Ultras dodging everything U-Killersaurus threw at them. Grappling with the beast proved futile, as it's strength was enough to hold off two Ultras at once. When the four Ultra Crusaders tried to use their beams on the chouju, it flew towards Earth. The heroes tried to stop U-Killersaurus, only to be met by a barrage of his organic missiles. Avoiding those, the Bros. prepared to launch their beams again, when Ultraman halted them; firing their beams so close to the Earth could harm the citizens. After grappling with U-Killersaurus' extendable claws, it was then that the four of them did the only thing they could do without harming Earth: imprison U-Killersaurus in a dimensional prison with it's creator, Yapool. After crippling U-Killersaurus by blasting off his limbs, Jack and Ace combined their Specium and Metallium Rays to send U-Killersaurus plummeting into the Earth. Then using their Final Cross Shield, the four Ultras sealed U-Killersaurus and Yapool into the bay they had landed in. For twenty years it would remain sealed, until Aliens from; Temperor, Zarab, Guts, and Nackle would try to free the creature. Revival and Destruction After being revived by Alien Nackle and Alien Guts, U-Killersaurus was even more powerful than before. Yapool was revived as well, and casually killed his supposed ally, Nackle (Guts was destroyed by Mebius). As far as he was concerned, Nackle was just a pawn. U-Killersaurus then proceeded to mercilessly beat the Ultra Bros. with his new strength. Even when Ultraman Taro and Zoffy arrived to assist the brothers, they still could not stop this juggernaut of a monster. U-Killersaurus Neo soon caught Mebius with his large pinchers, and prepared his ultmite attack in order to ill him. However, the remaing Ultra Bros. combined their power with Mebius, and the result was Ultraman Mebius Infinity. U-Killersaurus Neo was helpless against him, as he easily smashed into his body and came out the other side, causing U-Killersaurus Neo to decay into dust, along with Yapool. Trivia *U-Killersaurus is the only Chouju possesed by Yapool. *U-Killersaurus's roar was later reused for King Pandon. Data - U-Killersaurus Neo= U-Killersaurus Neo Stats *Height: 303 Meters *Weight: 939,000 tons Powers and Weapons *Feeler Shock: U-Killersaurus Neo can fire a red beam of energy from his tail. This beam is strong enough to virtually destroy nearly any opponent in one hit. *Killer Eye Ray: When needed, U-Killersaurus Neo can fire beams of blue energy from his eyes. The exact strength of these beams is unknown. *Dynamite Eraser: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with a powerful energy cannon on its belly. This cannon can fire a beam of energy of unknown strength. *Saurus-Full Blast: U-Killersaurus Neo's strongest attack, the death beam is fired from between its mandibles and can virtually vaporize the strongest of opponents in a single hit. If his mandibles aren't out of the way when fired, they will also be completely vaporized. *Killer Warheads: The spikes on U-Killersaurus Neo's body can launch out and zoom around multiple enemies before exploding. Each missile is basic in power, but the sheer number of them make this a devastating attack. *Clawed Tentacles: U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with numerous tentacles that can extend several hundred, possibly thousands of feet. While these tentacles can ensnare and bash opponents, each is also tipped in claws that are perfect for gripping struggling opponents. *Mandibles: U-Killersaurus Neo has a very large set of powerful, crushing mandibles on the front half of his body.}} Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chouju Category:Videogame characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Big Kaiju